Powerful pictures
by This dude
Summary: Rigby has always been aware of the feelings Eileen has for him, but is blind to how strong her feelings are. Rigby and Eileen/Rigleen one-shot. Rated T for undetailed sex. Enjoy. Please review, favorite, follow


"NO I DONT!", shouted rigby. The two were sitting under a tree at the park, talking, slacking off as usual, when Rigby made a remark that Mordecai will never get Margaret, so Mordecai fires back by saying Rigby likes Eileen. "Yes you do, just admit it.", teases Mordecai. "NO I DON'T!", Rigby shouts again. "Ok, whatever.", says Mordecai, defensively.  
Later that day on their lunch break, Mordecai decides he will stay at work, while Rigby decides to head to the coffee shop, but he didn't want Mordecai to come anyway because he was still angry at Mordecai for saying such a thing earlier that day.  
When Rigby arrived at the coffee shop, he noticed two things: there were no customers and a familiar mole. Eileen noticed Rigby walk in, "Hi Rigby, what can I get you?" "Hey Eileen, just a cup of black coffee.", said Rigby as he sat at a table. Eileen soon came back and gave him his coffee and a sandwich. "I didn't order this.", said Rigby, pointing to the sandwich. "Don't worry, it's on the house.", says Eileen as she heads back to the kitchen.  
When Rigby takes a bite into his sandwich, he tastes something papery, so he opens it and finds a folded piece of paper, which he just tosses to the floor and continues eating. Eileen has been watching this whole time from the kitchen, and is saddened when she sees him throw the paper to the ground, which causes her to begin softly crying thinking, 'he didn't even open it.'  
As Rigby finishes eating, he gets up and begins to leave, when he hears soft crying, so he heads to the kitchen, to see Eileen sitting in a chair facing the corner, with her face buried in her hands. "Are you ok, Eileen?", says Rigby, slightly worried. "Just go, Rigby.", Eileen says between her sobs. "O...K...?", says Rigby, kinda weirded out, and begins leaving, but picks up the paper before he goes out the door.  
As Rigby enters the park house, he sees Mordecai playing video games and decides to join him, "Hey Rigby, how'd it go at the coffee shop?" "Fine, I guess, but something weird happened." "What?" "I found a piece of paper in my sandwich, so I just threw it to the ground, and then right before I left I saw Eileen crying...OW!", screams Rigby when Mordecai punches him in the arm, "GO...BACK...NOW!", says Mordecai, gritting his teeth. "Ok then" said Rigby in an annoyed tone.  
On the way back to the coffee shop, Rigby decides to open the folded piece of paper, revealing a drawn picture of him and Eileen inside of a heart, of course Rigby was already aware of the feelings Eileen had towards him, but was he was blind to how strong her feelings were, so he hurried to the coffee shop with an idea in his head.  
Upon arriving at his destination, he runs inside and spots Eileen, whose cheeks are stained from her tears, "Eileen, can I talk to you for a minute?", says Rigby. "Why?", asks Eileen somewhat angry and sad. "Please just let me talk to you.", says Rigby. "Fine.", says Eileen. The two step outside, and Rigby begins by showing her the drawing. "Yeah, I drew that, so what?", says Eileen. Without saying a word, Rigby folds the paper back, places it in her hand, and deeply kisses her. When he pulls back, they both stare into each others eyes, "Does this mean you like me?", says Eileen, "No, but...", but before he can finish his sentence, Eileen runs away from him, crying. "Eileen, wait!", yells out Rigby as he chases after her, but he eventually stops after he has been chasing for half a mile, because he is tired and decides to just deal with it tomorrow, so he begins heading back to the park.  
When he arrives at the park house, he sees Pops, "Hi Pops.", says Rigby. "Very bad show.", says Pops, and he gets up and goes into the kitchen. Later that day, Rigby sees muscle man and high five ghost (HFG) working outside. "Hey muscle man.", says Rigby. "No bro.", says muscle man, and HFG closes his eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. "Why won't anyone talk to me!?", shouts Rigby. "Margaret called", says Mordecai, Rigby turns around to see him, "She said Eileen called her, crying her eyes out, talking about how you kissed her and then said you didn't like her.", Mordecai continued. "I'll fix this, but I will do it tomorrow because it is already getting late.", says Rigby. "You better!", says Mordecai.  
The next day, Rigby gets up so he can just hurry up and fix it.  
Meanwhile, Eileen is at the coffee shop, there are no customers, so she is thinking to herself, 'Why did he do that? Am I just wasting time having a crush on him? Is he just never going to like me?', Eileen's eyes begin shedding tears when she thinks she knows the answer to that last question.  
Back at the park, Rigby is done doing what he needs to fix it, so he begins heading to the coffee shop before he has to to any work, "I hope this works.", says Rigby as he heads out the door.  
When he arrives at the coffee shop, he quickly spots Eileen and says, "Hey Eileen, can I talk to you real quick?" "What do you want, Rigby?", says Eileen in an angry tone. "First, here.", says Rigby as he hands her a folded piece of paper, which Eileen takes and rips up, thinking that it is her drawing, saying, "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Never mind.", says Rigby as he walks out the coffee shop, trying to hide his tears. It is not until after Rigby leaves that Eileen remembers that SHE has her drawing, so she quickly picks up the pieces of the ripped paper and begins piecing them back together, to reveal a drawn picture of Rigby down on one knee, with Eileen with her back towards him, asking for forgiveness. She quickly runs outside and screams, "Rigby, wait." Rigby turns around and Eileen runs into him and hugs him saying, "I forgive you." "How do I know that you really do forgive me?", says Rigby, so Eileen deeply kisses him, after about 3 seconds, Rigby pulls back saying "So you forgive me?" "Yeah.", says Eileen, and they go back to kissing, then Eileen pulls back saying, "Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Sure.", says Rigby, and they go back to kissing, then Rigby pulls back saying, "I have an idea!", so he takes Eileen's hand and takes her into the coffee shop, "What are you thinking?", asks Eileen, Rigby simply turns his head to her, smiles subductively, turns his head back around, and leads her into the kitchen, where he puts some cream in her coffee ;)  
Weeks go by, their relationship continues, and Eileen's coffee is creamed regularly, until one week, Eileen notices that she has been feeling sick for a few days, and that she missed her latest period, she considers the possibility of being pregnant, but decides not to tell Rigby in fear of losing him, so she goes to the store, buys pregnancy tests, goes back to her apartment, and takes it, but she accidentally bought the ones that take forever to give you the results, at the last second, she decides that she doesn't want to know, so she throws away the test, and decides to go for a walk, right before she leaves, Rigby walks in saying, "Hey Eileen." "I gotta go somewhere.", says Eileen as she hurries out the door, "I'll just be here then.", says Rigby as Eileen leaves. Rigby begins watching tv, when he suddenly needs to use the bathroom, after using the bathroom, he is just about to open the door, when he notices a pregnancy test in the trash can, he picks it up and sees that it is positive, Rigby's expression turns from shocked to happy.  
When Eileen returns, she sees Rigby sitting on the couch, staring at her, "Why are you staring at me?", says Eileen, Rigby shows her the pregnancy test and says, "It's positive." Eileen then begins crying, "Rigby, I'm sorry, you probably..." and Eileen is cut off when Rigby kisses her lips and says, "Don't worry, I'm happy.", then kisses her deeply.

**If you do not know what I mean by Rigby put his cream in Eileen's coffee, please PM or review letting me know, and I will tell you**


End file.
